Episode 8161 (3rd July 2013)
Plot Hayley and Sylvia are woken by the fire alarm. Roy has put something in the oven and is sleeping blissfully unaware on the cafe floor. Tommy tells Rita he feels shut out by Tina. She overhears and is livid. Tina mouths off at Kylie and nearly lets the cat out of the bag. David reminds her he told her about Kylie cheating on him in confidence. Faye washes her shirt in the sink but has no money for school dinners. Norris fusses over Emily. Hayley is at her wit's end and tells Fiz and Sean about Roy's sleepwalking. A hungry Faye tries to steal a pot-noodle from the Corner Shop but is caught by Mary. Sophie is hard on her but Mary takes her through to the back when she realises Faye doesn't have any food. Faye says she'd arranged to meet Tim for lunch but he cancelled because of work. Emily realises she's been too harsh with Norris and tells him he can have No.3 and she'll sign it over to him immediately. Norris is overwhelmed by her kindness. Hayley and Fiz have another go at Roy and he agrees to see a doctor. David witnesses a row between Nick and Peter and keys Peter's car. Hayley gets an appointment for Roy for this evening. Roy thinks it's too soon. Rita suggests Tina and Tommy go away somewhere together and offers them money to go to the Bahamas. Tina is grateful but doesn't want to leave the Street at the moment. Mary tells Owen what happened with Faye. He checks on her but she doesn't answer the door. When he lets himself into the flat using Dev's spare key, she makes excuses for Tim's absence but then admits he's in Newcastle. Owen is clearly appalled but tells Faye he cares about her. Cast Regular cast *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop - Shop and back stockroom *10a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Two schoolgirls have lines in this episode but aren't credited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mary worries about Faye after catching her stealing food from the shop and uses Dev's spare key to get into Tim’s flat; Roy sleepwalks again and almost burns down the café; and David vandalises Peter's car as his plans for revenge on Nick take another twist. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,720,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2013 episodes